N1a Starfighter
N1a Starfighter is a new fighter from the Nubian Orbital Shipyards and the Mantan Shipyards, with a cargo capacity of 10 crates/passengers, with superb systems, shields and armor. The N1a Starfighter featured the best elements of Mantan design, being aesthetically sound and adhering to the Mantan's love for curves and aerodynamic shapes. * Image is of the Naboo N-1 Starfighter Description Mantani Salesman says, "Excellent choice! This ship will serve you well. The Mantani Shipyards N1a Starfighter is a snubfighter with a maximum sublight speed of eighteen kilometers per second; it is also equipped with a hyperdrive for faster than light travel. It has very light armor, is equipped with low powered shields and its shipboard systems are fairly stable. It has a cargo capacity of ten crates. In terms of weaponry, this ship is equipped with two laser cannons and two torpedo tubes." This ship sits at a length of 11 meters, is painted blue and silver, with the sivler being in a chromium finish. The craft, being aesthetically sound and adhering to the Mantani's love for curves and aerodynamic shapes. The fighter is in a t-shape, with the engines sitting in front of the cockpit and off to the sides of the fuselage. The cockpit is set in the middle of the body, with a socket for an R-series astromech droid directly behind it. The N-1a starfighter is armed with a pair of laser cannons and a two torpedo launchers. Reputation The citizens of Mantan were dedicated to the defense of their ecologically sensitive world, and the N-1a was an example of this commitment. Its specialized engine system ensured that fuel would burn hotter in order to reduce harmful emissions. An advanced cooling system which incorporated several heat sinks along the engine finials prevented overheating. The rear finial could be connected to special outlets to recharge the craft and transmit important data, even coded mission profiles. The N1a Starfighter Fighter is relatively new, and has yet to earn a reputation. The N1a is a new line of ships based off the N1 Starfighter, with the addition of a single torpedo tube, giving the craft two laser cannons and two torpedo tubes. The ship was designed due tot he recent incident at Corellia. The N1a is designed to meet as close to the possible goals of the Republic. Strengths *Has a cargo capacity of 10 crates or passengers. Weaknesses * Not easily upgradable. History Designed by Richard Tan, the N1a Starfighter Fighter was built at the Mantan Shipyards after being acquired from the Mon Calamari. The N1a Starfighter Fighter was designed to meet a new standard of fighter, which was a combining a number of different systems. With this in mind, Richard Tan built the N1a Starfighter Fighter to meet as many of these requirements that were physically possible. As the design took shape, the N1a Starfighter Fighter has a specialized engine system that ensures fuel will burn hotter in order to reduce harmful emissions. The N1a Starfighter Fighter is a new fighter and has not acquired a history within the Galaxy. Upgrades Possible upgrades to weapons, armor, hyperdrives, etc. Shipyards The N1a Starfighter Fighter can be bought at the Nubian Orbital Shipyards, located in the orbit of Nar Shaddaa and the Mantan Shipyards, located in orbit around the planet Mantan, located in the Mantan system. Category:Snubfighters Category:Ships